The Reapers' Inquisition
by Yami584
Summary: Ragna The Bloodedge awakens in a strange dark place with no clue how he got there. After running from a group of demon he is saved by a mysterious glowing woman. Now inflicted by a mysterious power in his left hand called "the Mark" ,it now falls to Ragna to lead a band of warriors and mages to save this strange new world he finds himself in.


**Hey there everyone. It's me Yami. I wanted to say sorry for the delay with the Azure Hearts update. Writer block is no joke. I am working on it slowly, but surely.**  
 **In the mean time please enjoy this new fanfic I made feature our favorite (well my favorite) hero in 'The Grim Reapers Inquisition'.**

* * *

"Ooohhh..." Groaned Ragna. The former rebel had a seriously bad headache. "What the hell happened?" He asked out loud. When he opened his mismatched eyes he saw what looked like a green fog  
that surrounded him. "Where the hell am I?" The last thing he remembered he just defeated Terumi and erased his existence to save the world and his friends. After that he-

"Gaah!" Ragna's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a pulsating pain in his left arm. When he looked down he saw a strange, glowing green energy. Then as soon as it started it ended.  
"What the hell is going on?" With no other options Ragna decided to look around and find a landmark to help him explore. When he turned around he saw a strange rock formation jetting up.  
A stairway led up to-"Oh shit." Ragna's legs began to shake and his blood turned to ice. Now I know what your thinking. What could scare someone who people called 'The Grim Reaper'?  
Where there has always been one thing that terrified him sense he's been young. And that would be-"G-G-Ghost." Yep. At the top of the stairs was the glowing figure of a ghostly woman.  
Ragna wanted to run as far away from there as quickly as possible, but after looking around and finding no other structures he was left no other choice. With a deep gulp he began making his way to the mysterious structure.  
As he began to climb the stairs he started thinking (if not hoping) that the ghostly figure was just a trick of the mist. While he was trying to calm his nerves he heard a strange scuttering noise.  
He turn around and saw a host of spider like creatures making there way towards him. He began to reach for his sword Blood-Scythe only to remember he left it behind at the gate.

"Shit!" He cursed as he made his up the stairs as quickly as possible. As he neared the top the glowing figure held out her hand for him. After hesitating for brief second he reached out with his left hand.  
Suddenly his hand erupted into a bright light blinding him. Next thing he knew he was on the ground panting hard. The last thing he saw was a group of armed men approaching him before once again passing out.

* * *

( _sometime later_ )

When Ragna came to He was in some concrete room surrounded by four men each pointing a sword at him. Letting out another grown Ragna wondered if this is how Kagura felt after a night of drinking.  
Suddenly another burst of pain erupted from his hand. This time more painful then the last.

"Gah!" What the hell is going on?!" As if responding to his question the door to the room opened and two women walked in. One had a couple of scars on her face while the other had a cloth around her head with red hair sticking out from under it.  
As the women approached the four men sheathed there swords and parted for then. The two women circled him like sharks.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?" The scared woman asked. Ragna turned his head to glare at her. "The Conclave is the destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except you."

"The what?" Ragna asked in confusion." Look lady I don't know what a Conclave is, who you people are, or where the hell I am."

"Don't play dumb with me!" The scar faced woman yelled as she grabbed his left arm which once again pulsated energy. "Explain this to me then." Ragna jerked his hand back.

"I don't know dammit. I just woke in a weird ass place, being chased by spider thing, and then sunddenly I was here."

"Your lying!" The scared woman grabbed him with force clearly angered. Suddenly the red haired woman grabbed her friend and pushed her back.

"We need him Cassandra" The woman said to the other one now known as Cassandra. Ragna took a deep breath to calm his own anger.

"Look. I'm sorry for your losses I really am, but I'm telling you the truth. I had nothing to go with it."

"Than can you tell us what happened?" The red head asked. " What's the last thing you remember?"

" 'sigh', There were these spider thing chasing me. I ran up some stairs or something and this glowing woman was waiting for me."

"A woman?"

"Yeah. She held out her and to me and before I realized it I was here being accused for something I didn't do." The red head seemed to be considering his words when Cassandra approached her.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana." She said to her friend now named Leliana. "I will take him to the Rift."

"The what?" Ragna asked, but no one answered. When Leliana left Cassandra walked over to him and unchained him from the ground. She then forced him to his feet.  
"It will be easier to show you." And with those words the lady knight guided the former rebel out of the room.

When the left the building he was being held in he found himself looking upon a small village covered in snow. Again his hand pulsated. When he looked up he saw what he could only guess was the cause of his current problems.  
The sky had a green vortex shooting into the sky. Comet like objects were falling from it.

"We call it 'The Breach'." Cassandra said looking up at the vortex. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour."

'Rift? Demons? The hell is she talking about?' Ragna thought to himself.

"It's not the only such Rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"And you think I did it?"

"You are the only suspect right now. Unless we act, The Breach may grow until it swallows the world." As if on cue the Breach let out a pulse of energy which caused Ragna's hand react causing him more pain.  
"Each time the Breach expands, your Mark spreads...and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."  
To say Ragna was annoyed was an understatement. Here he was being accused of causing the deaths of a bunch of people he didn't know of and now he was expected to save the bastards who wanted him dead?  
He was about to tell Cassandra to go screw herself when something caught his eye. Nearby was a mother, her son, and her youngest daughter holding onto each other in fear. The brother seemed to have been reassuring his sister that everything would be alright.  
The scene reminded him of his time with his sister Saya and his brother Jin when he would comfort them when there was a bad thunderstorm. Ragna then took a deep breath and said:

"What do I have to do?"

"Then...?"

"I'll help you out as best I can, but after that you let me go and we go our separate ways." Cassandra seemed to think on this for a moment before nodding in agreement. After that she hoisted him up and led him forward.  
"So. Can you untie me now-?"

"No!"

"Well screw you too." As she lead him threw the town people gathered round and glared at him. There was much hatred in there eyes. "So I'm guessing they think I'm guilty too?"

"Yes. And they need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars."

"Wait. You have mages? And what the hell are Templars?" Ragna's questions caused Cassandra to give him an odd look.

"Where exactly are you from?" The knight asked. Ragna considered this for a moment.

"Ever heard of the 'Novus Orbis Librarium'?" He asked. Cassandra only gave him a puzzled look. "I'll take that as a no, and say I'm from a far away place."  
Cassandra was tempted to press for more details until she realized they arrived at the gate. On the other side of the gate was a bridged packed with soldiers.  
The lady knight stopped in her tracks and pulled out a knife.

"There will be a trial. I can promise you no more than that. Now hold still." She was about to cut his binds when Ragna stopped her.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he easily broke the bind on his wrists. Cassandra looked on in shock.

"How did-? If you could have done that this whole time than why didn't you?!"

"Would that have helped my case?" Cassandra stood there unable to reply. "So, what's the plan exactly?"

"W-well we need to test you mark on something smaller before trying to seal the Breach." The two crossed the bridge passing by a group that had been praying.  
When they got near the other end of the bridge Cassandra ordered the guards to open the gate. The two soldiers complied and Ragna and his 'guard' began making there why to where ever it was they were going.  
As they made there way down the road they past by soldiers behind barricades, as well as a few citizens running from the apocalyptic event.  
A sudden pulse of energy structed Ragna with even more intense pain. The pain was so great he ended up collapsing while holding his arm.  
Cassandra walked up beside him.

"The pulses are getting faster." She said as she helped him up. "The larger the Breach grows, the more Rifts appear, the more demons we face."

"Lovely."

"They say you...came out of a Rift, then fell unconscious."

"Oh yeah. I remember that." 'For the second time today.'

"They say a woman was in the Rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

"Yeah...her."

"Is everything alright? You seem shaken."

"Uh, oh look! Another bridge! Lets go cross it!" Ragna said changing the subject to avoid the topic a the ghostly woman. Though it didn't go unnoticed by Cassandra.  
When they reached the bridge they could see the Breach even better now.

"Everything in the valley was destroyed. Including the temple of sacred ashes." Cassandra said. Though Ragna didn't see how ashes could be sacred. "I suppose you'll se when we get there."  
At that moment a green fireball crashed into the bridge causing it to shake and collapse. Ragna and Cassandra fell to the frozen river. below.

"Well, at least I didn't fall unconscious this time." Ragna said with a grown. As he and Cassandra made there way up another fireball fell in front of them. Out from the smoke came a lesser shade demon.  
He was about to take it on when he heard his 'companion shout to him.

"Stay behind me!" She then charged at the demon armed with her shield and sword.

"Hey! I can fight too you know!" He shouted, but was utterly ignored. Just than the ice in front of him in a black/green gurgle. "Well shit." He got ready to face whatever came out when he noticed a great sword a little bit away.  
"Wells it's better than nothing." And with that he grabbed the sword and got into position just as the demon emerged. Ragna lounged at the demon and cut it clean in half with ease.  
The demon than evaporated into thin air. "Huh. That was easy." He made his way to Cassandra who just finished off her opponent. When she saw Ragna carrying a great sword she held up her own weapon.

"Drop your weapon. Now." She demanded earning a leer from Ragna.

"Oh your right. How stupid of me to carry a weapon through a battlefield filled with demons." The Reaper stated sarcastically. Cassandra stared at him for a bit before letting out a defeated sigh.

"I...suppose you have a point." She admitted sheathing her sword." And you seem to be able to defend yourself well." She started walking ahead before stopping and turning. "I should also remember you choose to come willingly."  
She digged into her pockets and brought out two red bottles. "Here. Take these potions. Maker knows what we may face." Ragna looked at the red bottles in confusion.

"What are these 'potions' suppose to do?" He asked earning an even more confused look from the lady knight.

"Are you serious? There meant to heal your wounds."

"Really? huh. Well thanks, but I won't need them." He said as he tossed the bottles at the knight and walked on ahead before she could say anything. As they made there way onward they came across the bodies of those that didn't make it out in time.  
As well as more demons. Ragna continued to impress the Seeker as he easily dispatched the demons he faced.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked him after taking out another group of demons.

"My master taught me lots of stuff about fighting sense I was like 12 years old." Ragna replied.

"He must have been a great warrior than."

"Yeah. Well except when we ran into catnip."

"...I'm sorry what was that?"

"Uh. Nothing don't worry about it. Let's just move on." With that they continued until they reached the ruins of buildings. Fire and bodies where everywhere around them.

"We are getting closer the Rift! You can here the fighting!" Cassandra shouted as they got closer to there destination. Sure enough Ragna could here combat not to far from them.

"So who exactly is crazy enough to be in the thick of this mess anyway?" Ragna asked.

"You'll see soon. All you need to know right now is that we must help them." As they reached the building Ragna saw a small group up against a bunch of demons. Without a moments hesitation he rushed in and started cutting down the demons in front of him.  
One of the lesser shades tried to sneak up on him. Before he could roundhouse kick the demon, however Ragna felt something whizz past his head hitting the demon square in the head.  
He turned to see a small man holding a 'unique' crossbow. The man nodded to him acting as if he saved his life,(which Ragna decided to let him believe). Suddenly a man wielding a staff with pointy ears(?) came up and grabbed Ragna's arm.

"Quickly, before more come through!" He shouted as he held Ragna's arm up to the strange Chrystal like thing in front of him. Without warning a green light shot out of his hand, zapping the crystal until it vanished in a small like explosion.

"Huh...neat." Was all Ragna had to say. The mage and crossbow wielder came up to him and Cassandra.

"As I theories'd." The pointy eared mage explained. " Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark on your hand. I thought it could be used to close the Rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake-and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." Cassandra stated with hope in her voice.

"Possible. It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"No pressure or anything." Ragna grumbled. The small man chuckled at this.

"No kidding." He said walking up to the taller party. "I'm mean we're only looking at the fate of the world here. What could go wrong right?"

"We could do without your sarcasm dwarf." Cassandra snapped. At that Ragna raised an eye brow.

"Wait dwarf?" He asked in confusion. "As in underground, blacksmith, gold mining dwarves from those fairy tale books?"

"Ha! Fairy tale?" The dwarf laughed. "We're more than that. What is this your first time seeing a dwarf?" Ragna didn't reply. Only standing there in awkward silence. The dwarves smile slowly faded.

"By the Maker, this "is" your first time meeting a dwarf." Ragna scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"So, am I to assume this is your first time meeting an elf as well?" The mage asked revealing what he was. Ragna's stare and awkward silence was the only answer he got.

"Maker's breath Seeker." The Dwarf stated in disbelief. "Where in the world did this guy come from?"

"That's what I'd like to know." The lady knight stated crossing her arms. Ragna didn't say anything. Not because he had anything to hide, but because for the first time sense he got here he finally realized the truth of the situation.  
That this was a different world all together. After a good awkward moment the Dwarf decided to break the tension with his usual Panache.

"Well, supose we should get introductions out of the way." He stated stretching out his hand to the 'strange' newcomer. "Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."  
He finished that last part with a wink to Cassandra who only rolled her eyes in annoyance. Ragna paused for a moment. Before taking Varric's hand.

"...Ragna." He said shaking the Dwarves hand.

"Ragna huh? Neat name." The merchant/ Rogue commented. " Well Ragna, I look forward to seeing you work when we get to the valley."

"Absolutely not." The Seeker stated. "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..."

"Have you been to the valley lately Seeker?" The Dwarf interrupted. "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." Cassandra could only let out a disgruntled noise as she knew Varric was right.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introduction." The Elf mage now known as Solas said. "I am pleased to see you still live."

"Yeah, well you'd be the first today." Ragna stated thinking back to the dirty looks he got back from Haven.

"Ha!" Varric laughed despite the implication. "He means he kept that Mark from killing you while you slept."

"Oh. Well thanks. appreciate it."

"Of course." The Elf mage stated nonchalantly. "Although I'm more curious about the power in your right arm more then the Mark."

'Shit.' Ragna coursed in his head. Cassandra got this dangerous look in her eyes.

"What power?" She asked almost venomously.

"I can't really explain it honestly." Solas answered. "It's nothing I've seen before. Like magic but 'different'." The group eyed Ragna with different emotions.  
All Ragna could do was stand there praying to whatever God exists in this world to through him a bone. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending how you look at it) his wish came true in the form of another much stronger pulse from the Breach which in turn sent another great pain through his arm.

"Look guys this is all well and good." Varric said trying to get everyone back on track. "But right now I think we should focus on one problem at a time."

"Yes of course. My apologies." Solas said as he and Varric started making there way to the valley. Cassandra gave Ragna another mistrusting look before join the other two.  
Letting out a sigh of both relief and worry Ragna jogged after his companions. As they made there way across the valley (Fighting demons along the way) Varric kept asking Ragna questions about him.

"So red. I've never heard your accent before." He said giving Ragna a new nickname." You from far up South or furthers down North?"

"Neither I guess." Was Ragna's only answer.

"Oh come on? I'm curious. I mean. You've never met a Dwarf or an Elf before today. Either you come from a place filled with a deep ignorance for all other races or your from across the sea. Either way I'll find out."

"Where here." Cassandra stated. In front of the group was another stone bridge. On the bridge was a small group of soldiers and a tent which Leliana and another man stood in front of.  
The man wore a white gown like outfit with a red cloth over it. When he saw them the man gave Ragna a nasty look. He automatically didn't like him.

"Ah. Here they come." The man said as they got closer to them. Leliana approached the group with relief in her eyes.

"You made it." She stated before turning to the man next to her. "Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who he is." The man now known as Roderick stated rudely. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I herby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Seriously?" Ragna asked annoyed. "Are we really doing this now?"

"Order me?" Cassandra repeated in annoyance. "You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly supports the Chantry." Roderick said which only caused Ragna to dislike him even more.

"We serve the most Holy ,Chancellor, as you well know." Leliana said in defense.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter!"

"Wait! So, no one here is in charge right now?" Ragna asked. "Shit really has hit the fan."

"What's a fan?" Varric asked Solas who only shrugged."

"Your the one who killed the ones in charge!" The Chancellor yelled. With a deep breath he turned to Cassandra. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it's to late." Cassandra stated with strength in her voice.

"How? You won't Survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickness route."

"But not the safest." Leliana stated. "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." She pointed to the nearby mountain behind them. Ragna couldn't help, but remember the Hierarchical Cities back in his world.

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path." Cassandra warned. "It's to risky."

"Listen to me." Roderick begged Cassandra. "Abandon this now before more lives are lost." As soon as he said that another burst of energy shot out of the Breach causing the Mark to react yet again.  
The party found themselves divided. With no clear answer in sight Cassandra approached the 'prisoner'.

"How do you think we should proceed?" She asked him. Ragna looked around to see if she was talking to one of the others. She wasn't.

"Me?!" The Grim Reaper asked in surprise. "Why are you asking me?! I'm just you prisoner, remember?"

"You have the Mark." Solas through in.

"And you are the one we must keep alive." The lady Seeker added. "Since we cannot agree on our own..."

'Well shit.'Ragna thought to himself. All eyes fell on him. Waiting for him to make a decision. He looked at the valley ahead were a bunch of demons blocked the path. Though they shouldn't be to much of a problem for him and his company.  
At the same time he thought about the squad up on the mountain pass, possibly in danger. He thought for a good while before finally coming to a decision.

"Alright." He stated. "Cassandra. You and Lelianna gather your troops and prepare to charge." The seeker nodded.

"Lelianna. Gather everyone you can. We'll need all the help we can get if were to-hey! Where are you going?!" The Seeker asked as Ragna began walking away. The Reaper turned to her and the others.

"I'm taking the mountain path." He stated nonchalantly. Everyone just stared at him in shock/confusion.

"You-do you think me a fool?!" The chancellor stated. Ragna simple shrugged at him. "Seeker if he goes there he'll just escape and leave us all to die! This is clear evidence of his guilt!  
Hurry up and chain him so that we can leave this forsaken place, and bring this murderer to justice!"

'That's it.' Ragna thought to himself as he approached the Chancellor Roderick with a look that said he was 110% done with his shit.  
"Listen up you cowardly piece of shit." He stated with much venom in his voice causing the Chancellor to back up in fear. "If you think you can do better than take this sword and you go fight those demons."  
Ragna shoved his sword in front of the Chancellor who looked down at it in surprise. "Well? That's what I thought. For someone who sits on such a high pedestal you really are blind to the world below you. Look at that." He pointed to the Breach "In front of us is a hole spitting out demons left and right, and behind us is a town full of innocent people.  
If we run now than all of them-every man, woman, and child- will be slaughtered!" Everyone stood there in shock and aw at what Ragna was saying. "Now I don't know what caused that explosion or how I got this Mark, But if I'm really the only who can close the Breach then it's my responsibility to do it! Now with Cassandra and Lelianna leading the charge there's a better chance that we'd looses fewer men, but if that squad is even remotely still alive up there it's also my responsibility to make sure they survive to see tomorrow.  
All of us here are willing to risk our lives to save this world! If you can't even do that, than you can fuck off back to your Chantry and jerk off like the chicken shit you are!"  
Silence filled the air for a bit. Until Varric busted out laughing.

"Hahaha! That was good! Got right that last part down!" He said digging for a pen and paper. The Chancellor's face was red with anger. He tried to speak, but his words were lost to him.  
With that Ragna turned away from him and began walking to the mountain.

"Wait!" Cassandra said stopping Ragna in his tracks. "I will admit your words were...inspiring, but your still a prisoner so I can't just let go alone."

"He won't be alone." Solas stated stepping forward. "I'll accompany him up the mountain path. That way if he tries to run I'll just freeze him with magic. If that is alright with you?"

"Whatever." Ragna replied nonchalantly.

"Than it looks like we've got a plan." Varric stated a little to sarcastically. "Seeker, Lileanna, and I will charge at the demons in the valley while chuckles and Red take the mountain path to find the squad. What could go wrong?"

"Uh. Very well." Cassandra relented. And with that the group split up to seal the Breach...or die trying.

* * *

 **And there's part one of the prologue to Ragna's new adventure. I admit I didn't plan for the first chapter to be so long, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time.**


End file.
